Playing for Keeps
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: The verbal taunts, the physical threats and the gun. Whatever else Voight brings to the game, Casey knows the crooked cop is playing for keeps. But who will give in first? Casey/Severide Based on eppy 1.06 Rear View Mirror 'contains some spoilers' (4th in the warning series)


**Title: Playing for Keeps **

**Summary:** The verbal taunts, the physical threats and the gun. Whatever else Voight brings to the game, Casey knows the crooked cop is playing for keeps. But who will give in first? Casey/Severide Based on eppy 1.06 Rear View Mirror 'contains some spoilers'

**Disclaimer: ** Chicago Fire and its characters are the property of Dick Wolfe, NBC and….well sadly not me lol

**A/N:** HAWT DAMN haha okay how many times can I jump for joy that our boys actually had some great moments together! A million times! And the rescue? (we need lots more moments like that!) and I love that I was so on the money with their growing friendship yay! LOVE THIS SHOW okay….back down to earth now hehe…so Voight is gone (I really like him as the baddie!) but I don't think for good and I think he'll be back to finish the job later in the season. So since these are eppy based I am going to leave it open a bit. Oh and I was gonna call this the fourth warning but figured you were all getting tired of those titles haha so came up with this one instead. Hope that's okay and you all like this one just as much.

_Note: "Words in italics and double quotes taken directly from episode"_

* * *

As he enters the quiet boxing gym, Casey's mind is swirling. He thinks back to first thing in the morning. It was easily written all over his face when he entered the fire house after the call to rescue the graffiti artist; yes he was angry, fuming and wanted to hit something. But the only person he wanted his fist to go into was that of is Detective Voight. Severide's offer for him to go and hit a boxing bag or sparring partner instead as sort of surprising but welcomed.

_"Wanna hit somebody? My buddy has a boxing gym…ask the trainer…get some gloves…five bucks a round…" Severide offered Casey as soon as they got back from the call._

However, Casey allowed his emotions to take over during another call and paid the price; being sent home for being distracted on the job. Instead of heading to the gym earlier or putting his energy into painting or home repairs, he did the worst possible thing he could have.

He stormed up the front walk to Detective Voight's home and punched him right in the face as soon as Voight opened the door.

The reaction from Voight, however, shook him to the bone; he was a man playing for keeps. He closes his eyes briefly, pausing in his steps as he remembers looking down at the gun and actually being tempted to pick it up and end his mental suffering for good.

_"You better use that," Voight had taunted. "That's the only way you'll stop me."_

Thankfully Casey's sense of right and wrong kicked in at the last possible second, sending his slightly trembling and on edge frame into his truck…his final destination being the gym.

"You Casey?" An older man asks as he steps from the quieter area of the gym and heads toward him.

"Yeah," he nods. "You Kelly's friend?"

"Call me Roger. He gave me a heads up you might show up."

"I just need about half h…"

"Son you take all the time you want," Roger replies with a warm smile as he hands him a key. "The members area is not being used today."

"You sure?"

"Kelly's a good friend."

"Thanks."

Casey takes the key and wraps his fingers around it, giving Roger a nod before he heads past; his anxiety starting to gain strength once more as he nears the private area. Images of Voight's smug expression at the call this morning and his taunting words now force his fist to tighten even further around the key until the small tingling of the jagged edges poking into his tender skin force his grasp to loosen.

_"She seemed kinda shut down at first but by the end…she really started to open up."_

"Why the hell didn't she tell me they talked?" Casey growls as his fists automatically hurls through the air. He stops himself just short of hitting the metal locker before him, his brain yelling that he'd be on the losing end of that battle and he would need his hand. He pulls his fist back and mutters to himself before he drops his bag and pulls off his jacket and sweater, leaving only his tee-shirt and jeans on.

"Just a few jabs…" he tells himself as he leaves his bag on the bench and heads for the equipment locker, pulling it open, taking out a pair of gloves and heading for the private room; actually thankful that he didn't have to answer any more questions about why he was here in the first place.

He pulls the door open and stares at the empty room with a heavy frown; his entire frame still on edge as he hears Voight's mocking laughter in his head. "Stupid…" he curses his own actions from earlier as he pictures himself standing in Voight's front entrance staring down at the gun.

Without thinking, Casey marches right up to the bag and strikes it full force without the protective glove on his fist. "Bastard!" He growls as he pulls back his stinging hand.

"Oh come on now…I'm not _that_ bad a guy," an all too familiar mocking voice is heard, making Casey turn around to see Voight standing in the entrance way with his gun poised and ready. "I'm here for round two."

XXXXXXXX

"Casey gonna be okay?" Capp asks Severide as he hovers in the entranceway to his office; truck 81 en route back from a traffic accident.

"Yeah…he'll be fine…once the deposition is over," Severide remarks with a small frown as he leans back in his chair and looks at one of his team members. But as soon as truck 81 pulls into the bay, he's quick to notice that Casey is not there.

_"Where's Casey?" Severide is to inquire, getting a shrug in return from Hermann as Casey's team files past without him. _

Muttering under his breath, Severide heads for the Chief's office, walking up to the door and raising his arms upward in disbelief.

_"Chief…he's doing the right thing and getting his ass kicked for it."_

_"Don't you think I know that?"_

_"Then he needs to be here, where we can keep an eye on him."_

_"I tried that already."_

_"So he's better off out there, by himself and pissed off and not thinking straight?"_

_"Chief first…friend second. Casey's just gonna hafta find his own way from now on."_

That's not acceptable! He didn't voice it out loud but it's what he was thinking in that moment. On his own? Not a good play for Casey; this situation isn't something he's used to dealing with.

"Can you accept that?" Boden asks firmly.

"Do I have a choice?"

"Call him and make sure he knows you still have his back."

Giving his superior a firm nod, Severide heads back to his office and reaches for the phone and calls Casey's cell number. "Come on…pick up," he mutters as he hangs up and tries Casey's home number. "You better not be doing something stupid," he groans in a quiet tone as he listens to the empty rings and then hangs up with a huff; the phone slamming down catching the interest of one of his men as they pass. "Nothing…"

He looks up at the clock and then tries Casey's cell number once more. "Maybe he's in the shower," he continues his one-sided conversation as he disconnects the call. The hour can't go by fast enough and as soon as the clock strikes to indicate his shift is over, he heads for the locker room, quickly changes and then hurries toward his car; making his way toward Casey's; still wondering why Casey hadn't answered the call.

"Matt, you in there?" Severide calls out as he lightly pounds on Casey's front door, peering into the darkened area before him with a wondering frown. Once back in his car he uses the dying sunlight to look around the back of Casey's house, shaking his head and wondering where on earth he could be. Next he decides to call a friend.

_"Sure he showed up…bout a half hour ago," Roger tells Severide over the phone. "I gave him the key to the back room and told Leo to check on him before shut the place down. You sound panicked, everything okay?"_

"Yeah…it's okay thanks."

Severide wastes no time in heading for the gym, hoping that he's just being a bit overly paranoid and Casey is in the private room and unable to answer his phone because of the gloves or whatever. But as soon as he approaches he grits his teeth at the darkened sedan parked out front; knowing exactly the person who holds the license to it and that he was there for no good.

"Voight…damn it and Casey's alone," Severide grumbles as he races toward the front door; entering the nearly abandoned building and stopping to listen. Not wanting to call out and give himself away just yet, Severide hurries for the mangers office only to find Leo, the night manager slumped over his chair. "Oh no…" he lightly gasps as he quickly checks for a pulse, breathing a sigh of relief upon finding one.

"I'M DONE PLAYING GAMES CASEY!" Severide hears Voight's angry voice shouts and instantly feels his tension surge as his head snaps up. Pushing himself away from the desk, he quickly but quietly makes his way toward the back, to where he figures Voight has Casey cornered. He nears the open doorway and pokes his head around the corner, stifling a gasp at the sight before him. _Oh damn…not good at all._

XXXXXXXX

"You wanna kill me in cold blood Voight? Over a law your son broke?" Casey snarls, the gloves dangling in his left hand, his right hand free but his phone nowhere close by to call for help.

"I love my family."

"That boy will never walk again! His father loves him too. Ever think about that? Ever think about the situation being reversed?"

"Well it's not," Voight merely replies, his gun still trained and ready. "Pretty ballsy move today, but you never got to finish what you started did you? Or did you mean to just tuck tail and run away like that?" Voight mocks, wanting to provoke a fight.

"I'm not going to stoop to your level."

"You have a real problem then don't you Casey?"

"You don't scare me Voight."

"I'll hafta work harder on that."

Before Casey can get another word in, two large men appear from the locker room, stepping into the small private training room, blocking his exit and forcing his panic to skyrocket. Alone…unarmed and vastly outnumbered and the only means for salvation is in the other room – the situation is dire indeed.

"String him up boys," Voight directs; Casey looking from one to the other before pulling back, ducking behind the bag and trying to pull the gloves on to give his punches greater impact. Casey manages to punch one of his oncoming attackers in the face before a handful of his tee is pulled back, nearly forcing him to fall. He stumbles backward but manages to maintain his balance and twist and swing at the other attacker with his bare fist.

One normally mild-mannered firefighter confronted by two money hungry street fighters, however, is no real match as the first thug pounces, wrapping his arms around Casey's frame, pinning his arms at his sides and allowing the second thug to regroup.

"Voight! Call off…" Casey tries to struggle free; the second thug landing a stiff blow to his jaw and forcing his head to snap backward.

"Offer them a deal Casey…that's what I did," Voight grins as he shoves his gun back into his shoulder holster and walks up to Casey's trapped and struggling frame. "As I was saying…" he looks at Casey square and clenches his jaw. "I have a few more hours to talk some sense into you Casey…" Voight states matter of factly.

"Never," Casey hisses before his lips offer a small gasp just as Voight's hand pulls back from a blow to the stomach, his body doubling forward but being held fast.

"Want something done right…do it yourself," Voight mumbles as he heads for the punching bag and unclips the hook, letting the ballooned piece of leather fall to the ground and then turns to his reluctant prisoner. "Now as I said before…string up. I'm not paying you clowns so I can watch a wrestling match."

"Voight! Don't…do this…" Casey grunts as he tries in vain to pull himself free; Voight jumping in to help hold him in place as his wrists are secured tightly above his head to the hook the punching bag had been on; the three of them pulling back and allowing Casey's feet to just touch the floor, his hands grasping the thick chain to keep himself steadied. But as he turns and looks at the evil intent flashing up in Voight's eyes he realizes just how vulnerable he is.

"I'm a fair guy…I'll give you one more…"

"I'm not backing…."

"I'M DONE PLAYING GAMES CASEY!" Voight shouts as he pulls his gun once more, Casey instantly swallowing and freezing his useless struggles. "Blind him."

"What? Look guys you don't want…"

"You make them a better offer then Casey," Voight smirks as one of the thugs walks up to Casey's struggling frame with a black cloth. "But I think my pockets are a little deeper than yours."

"Don't…damn…." Casey curses as the light is finally taken away and he's left blind _and _vulnerable. What none of them are aware of is Severide now watching silently.

Casey tries to kick out, earning himself a small blow to the back and a taunting laugh from Voight.

"One more like that and I'll tie you to the floor. Take it like a man Casey."

"This is wrong…"

"Yeah? And who the hell's gonna stop me? You?"

Severide quickly pulls back just as Voight turns from facing Casey back toward the door, stopping just before exiting. _Damn those guys are gonna tear him apart and he can't fight back, _Severide's mind growls as he pulls back a few more feet to quickly plan a distraction. _Voight is armed and I'm…alone. I could call…_he thinks about calling Antonio Dawson, Gabby's brother but even still unless he's around the corner, Voight's goons could deal Casey a lot of injury before he arrived and it would be moot.

Racing back outside, Severide heads for Voight's car, his first thought is to smash the windows but knows that won't get him very far. His fingers test the door handle to the umarked police cruiser and find it unlocked; his brain instantly coming up with a new plan. Within seconds he manages a hot wire, turns on all the lights and sirens, locks the doors and then hurries back to the entrance and ducks into the small closet just as he hears footsteps rushing through the empty boxing area, heading toward him.

"Wait at this door," Voight instructs as Severide hangs back in the dimly lit space and waits. He looks at the thug and wonders how his arm will hold up in a choke-hold, knowing he has mere seconds to render the thug unconscious, lock the door and call for help. _Casey's life depends on your action._

Without wasting another second Severide pounces, wrapping his arm around the neck of the thug at the door, pulling him back a foot before his hands could reach for the handle and signal Voight; squeezing with whatever bits of strength he could muster.

_Hurry up already, _his mind begs as he hears the sirens turn off. _Damn…_he curses as the struggles start to slow but not cease. With the thug nearly out, Severide drops his body to the floor, quickly locks the door and then turns and heads for the back; reaching the locker area just as Voight's thick fist starts to pound.

"Damn this guy," Severide curses as he heads for the back door, hoping to bolt it shut before Voight could get in. But just as his fingers manage to turn the lock he hears a phone ring and stops suddenly; Voight calling the guy inside. Sure enough he hears heavy footsteps come back into the main auditorium, echoing angrily in the loud open space. Severide quickly sends a text to Antonio Dawson, asking for help and to hurry; he and Casey are under attack, Leo is out.

"Where are you?" The thug calls out as Severide crouches in the shadows, his heart racing and mind trying to come up with another surprise attack. _Hold on Matt…almost there._

"I'm gonna enjoy this," one of the thugs had offered moments earlier; Casey's frame bracing for what he figures would be a stiff blow to his already throbbing and very vulnerable mid-section and back. He pulls uselessly on his trapped wrists, cursing the darkness as he couldn't tell from which direction the blows would come and brace himself.

The first comes from the right, hitting him just below the ribcage and forcing his lips to offer an anguished cry as his body jerks to the left.

"I can get them to stop anytime…course they get less money so they might not listen to me…but…"

"Dam…" is all Casey manages before a second hit comes to his back, his body jerking forward and his hands grasping onto the chain to as keep his arms from straining further.

"You just say the word and…what the hell is…" is all Voight manages before his next warning is broken by the loud blaring sound of sirens right outside. "You stay here. You come with me," Voight directs.

Casey's lungs try to take in a few deep breaths, but his body seizes with tension once more as he hears footsteps nearing and then feels warm breath on his face.

"I get to finish you off," the mocking tone whispers inches from his face.

"How much…did he offer you?" Casey asks with a small wheeze.

"More than you can afford," he replies firmly. "'sides what can you do? Call the cops?" He laughs just as his hand rests on Casey's tender ribs. "Maybe I'll break them…one…by…one."

"You don't…have to do…this."

"I want do. Voight…he wanted to shut you up…me? I want to hear you beg me to stop. Shall we get started?"

Casey's teeth bite down as his body prepares for the damaging blow; his mind and heart racing at top speed. But just before the thug's fist can connect with his body, the phone rings; Casey's ears discerning the sirens outside had stopped. _What is going on out there?_

"Yeah…right away. Be right back," the thug pats Casey on his damp back. "Don't go anywhere."

Casey tries to kick out the thug, who offers a small snicker before he leaves the room. But not wanting to be their punching bag any longer, his brain commands his hands to try to get at the rope holding his wrists securely above his head, his head rubbing on his taut arms in an effort to at least pull the blindfold down so he could get his bearings back. Neither work.

A few heated seconds later he slumps back, his wrists feeling the strain of his weight pulling down on them, the edges of the harsh rope biting into this tender skin. He hears shouting and then the thug call out 'where are you?' _Is someone here? Has help arrived? Who?_

"Finally," Severide pants as his damp back rests on the cool cement floor with the second thug's unconscious frame right on top. Within a few seconds, however, he pushes him off, gets to his knees and hurries for the backroom.

"Hold on…hey it's me! Matt…it's me," Severide states in haste as Casey's foot connects with his leg, pushing him backward.

"Kelly?"

"Yeah hold on…Voight's outsi…" is all he manages; his fingers pulling down the blindfold just as they both hear the lock being shot off the front door. "This guy just won't quit."

"Hurry," Casey urges as Severide's fingers fumble with the ropes keeping his friend bound. "I need a knife…he's tied…"

"Behind you!" Casey shouts as Voight's body slams into Severide's sending them both sailing past Casey's trapped frame. Just as Voight pulls himself upright, Casey's boot connects with his back, sending him back to the ground. With the gun still in his grasp, Voight tries to get the upper hand on Severide. But a familiar voice finally comes to their rescue.

"Casey! Severide!" Antonio Dawson's voice shouts.

"Back…here!" Casey shouts; both he and Severide picking up the whispered curse from Voight's lips as he pushes himself up from the ground and darts toward the locker room exit, warning Casey this wasn't over yet!

"Back…door," Severide lightly huffs at Dawson as the Detective turns and heads after Voight, leaving Casey in Severide's care. "Don't go…anywhere," Severide mutters with a head shake as he heads back into the main auditorium; having spied a small tool box in the office earlier. Managing to find a small pocket knife, he hurries back to Casey and finally starts to cut him loose.

Completely depleted of adrenaline, Casey's legs buckle as soon as Severide cuts him loose, his friend's strong but tired arms quickly grabbing him and helping him to a nearby bench.

"Tha…nks," Casey offers out of breath, as he leans against the wall and closes his eyes, his eyes closing just as Severide's face offers a painful wince from his two would be wrestling matches earlier. "How'd…you know."

"You…pissed off and alone…where were you before you came here?" Severide asks pointedly. But before Casey can offer his ill-fated explanation about his detour to Voight's house to cause this backlash, Antonio appears in the doorway with a heavy frown.

"Did you get him?"

"No and am sure if questioned, he'd say he was following up a call about an assault and break-in."

"He…assaulted me," Casey insists.

"And you can prove it was him?"

Casey feels the black fabric resting around his neck and growls. "I know it was him."

"Sorry we need solid proof."

"Of course."

"You need a lift home?"

"I'm okay…" Casey replies slowly. "This…stays with us," he adds in haste; wanting to keep his already paranoid fiancé free from this kind of worry. Both of them watch Antonio leave, Casey looking sideways at Severide's intense gaze. "What?"

"I recommend this place…Chief sends you home and you…what happened? What pissed off Voight so much? And how did he find you here?"

"I went to his house," Casey groans as his right arm automatically wraps around his tender ribs as he tries to stand; Severide's hand on his shoulder gently holding him back down.

"You what?"

"I wanted to…send a message."

"You go to his office…his house…"

"I'm not backing down but I was hoping he'd back off."

"And?"

"And he pulled…ah…"

"Sit," Severide lightly orders as Casey purses his lips. "You look like hell. Just sit for a bit longer okay? Antonio's taking care of Leo. He pulled what? His gun? Really?"

"Yup. Kicked it to me and told me to shoot."

"You have to…"

"What tell Antonio? So that I can be brought before Voight and he can laugh in my face and call me a raving lunatic? A paranoid liar? It's my damn word against his!" Casey shouts as he pushes himself up off the bench, leaving behind a painful gasp and Severide in his wake. "I need a miracle now," Casey huffs as he stops in his tracks, eyeing the duffle bag on the floor and the pain his chest would endure to pick it up.

"I got it."

"I can get my own damn…bag," Casey growls as the two of them reach for the duffle bag at the same time, each giving it a good tug and then giving up in frustration. "He dared me to shoot him," he looks at Severide with an angry glare. "I stood there…for a second I nearly did it…nearly picked up the damn gun and…and ended it," he exhales heavily as he turns and looks into the room with the left glove still attached to the ropes and chain.

"Okay we all might have but you didn't."

"I left…I was scared…I felt like…like an out of control teen who just shoplifted something. I was shaking and…and I couldn't go home…couldn't got see Hallie, she's already wanting to leave the country. When my hands stopped shaking…I drove around…got a coffee and then came here. This…I don't need this."

"Voight is playing for keeps."

"I am not going to give in."

"I wouldn't either."

"Really?"

"No."

"But in the meantime I…" Casey turns back with a tormented gaze.

"You gotta stop going places alone."

"I don't need a babysitter."

"How about a bodyguard?" Severide retorts, making Casey groan and shake his head.

"No one is willing to go up against this guy. I have nothing to offer…nothing. They all want money and I don't have enough to…I'm not even going to contemplate that."

"I wouldn't expect you to. But this going off by yourself half-cooked isn't good either. Next time you confront him alone, he pulls the trigger and then says…'oops I thought it was a burglar…or it was self-defense or whatever,' and you're screwed."

"I know. But I refuse to let that boy's parents take the blame for what a drunk driver did to their son. I guess if it means…"

"Next time you wanna come here…wait until after shift."

"Yeah."

"Matt I mean it…you're not the only one who would like to go one on one with him or that…damn we gotta put the bag back or Roger will take away my key."

"I'll put the gloves away…after they're off."

"Did they break anything?"

"You mean on me? Not enough time thanks to you."

"I am blessed with good timing," Severide lightly teases, Casey's face wanting to offer a small smile producing more of a grimace.

"Hurts when I laugh."

Casey takes the gloves and puts them back, tossing the rope into the garbage and then heading back just as Severide reattaches the punching bag and telling him that Antonio took Leo to the hospital to get checked out but he should be fine.

"How do I win against this guy?" Casey inquires as they slowly head for the front exit doors; Casey slowly pulling on his jacket; his sweater already shoved into his duffle bag.

"You find someone willing to stoop to his level," Severide offers with a heavy sigh and frown as he flips off the light, bathing the area behind them in darkness.

"Antonio has tried…he just can't offer as much as Voight."

"Keep looking."

"I'm running out of time."

"Maybe a miracle will fall from the sky. What? Could happen."

"Still hurts to laugh," Casey replies wryly as the two of them exit the building, walking past the locksmith and embracing the cool night air.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"You will…in fact…I might go talk to the Chief tonight. You're right…out here…on my own. I don't belong here."

Severide gives him a nod, looking past and narrowing his gaze at the darkened sedan waiting in the shadows; Casey's gaze following suit. There wasn't a doubt in anyone's mind that Hank Voight was playing for keeps; but time was running out and if Casey couldn't find anyone to come forward and help take Voight off the streets so Casey could testify unhindered, then the game could end with Voight having the final say.

**THE END!**

* * *

**A/N: **ah you know I had to get a wee bit extra peril in there right? Hehe okay so the miracle happens the next day with the amazing rescue hehe and of course the guy from the fire offers to help and Voight is taken away – for now. I think we'll see him again as least I hope so, he's an awesome baddie! Hehe well hope you all liked this little missing scene and please do review before you go and thanks so much!

**PS:** Yes I have nearly completed chapter 1 of my new multi-chap story. So watch your inboxes for that coming soon!


End file.
